lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
King of Earth
King of Earth was the highest political title and rank of power on Planet Earth, ruling over the entire planet. With this also came great respect and admiration as a leader. The second-in-command was the Chancellor, who worked closely with the king. It lasted for 1,800 years before it was replaced by [[President of Earth|'President of Earth']]. King Furry, who lived during the time of the Z-Fighters, converted Earth to a constitutional monarchy. The last King was Kuzon Jr., who abolished the rank and converted Earth to a full democracy, with President of Earth, in Age 1120. Overview The line of King of Earth started many years ago when Earth was only a couple centuries into civilization. The line was mostly contained of dogs, including King Furry, who was King when the Z-Fighters reigned on Earth, and his bloodline. Kuzon Jr., a 1/2 Human hybrid, became the first non-dog King in 1086, and effectively changed the way things were done during his reign (including the Herulean War). Earth was a Constitutional Monarchy. Therefore, the King must follow a constitution with a set of rules and laws that limit his power. He is sort of like a President, in which he has a large say in decisions. Only, he as a bit more power and influence on Earth as a whole. A King is expected to care for Earth and usually enforces policies that help maintain the planet environmentally, socially, and economically. Kings are generally required to know Earth itself. All the lands, cities, geography. Rules for becoming King were being at least 30 years of age, and being born on Earth, or a native of Earth (race doesn't matter). Humans or creatures generally from Earth (dog people, bear people) are usually elected King in place of aliens or foreign races, of which most Earthly creatures may be afraid of or fear. A King can also select his successor, and they do not have to follow the rules necessarily. Kings passed legislation that helped regulate the economy and...well, make Earth better, as is their purpose. One of many acts a King has passed is the Army Ki Act, a requirement for all military training camps to teach soldiers to use Ki. In turn, the number of soldiers in the army was lowered. Kings generally wear their own types of robes, but the traditional royal robes are dark blue, gray, and have shoulder blades with buttons. Kings wear the Ring of Earth, ''a headpiece (crown), golden with a crest of Earth on front. It can also be worn as a belt. List of Kings All kings after King Furry are in the Lookout universe. Most appear to be dogs or cats as shown in Dragon Ball in a scene showing portraits of kings. Kuzon Jr. changed that tradition. Medieval Earth Kings (House of Fluffy/Shaggy) '''The War of Felines' took place from 641 to 644, and led to the overthrow of the Feline (Fluffy) Dynasty and the royal domestication of dogs as kings. The parliament ordered cat-people no longer allowed to ascend to the throne for centuries, due to religious persecution and inquisition. This was until repealed in 770 by Furry III. This period was known as the Feline Inquisition. House of Furry (644-1120) Category:Lists Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Royalty Category:Lookout I/II